


“What are you gonna do when you graduate?”

by entirely_too_tall



Series: Chowderweek 2017 [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Poetry, Thinking About the Future, chowderweek, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirely_too_tall/pseuds/entirely_too_tall
Summary: a poem about the future one wants, and the past one got





	“What are you gonna do when you graduate?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chowderweek Day 3: future.
> 
> Check Please and its characters belong to Ngozi, I am only expanding upon it for our collective non-commercial pleasure.

**“What are you gonna do when you graduate?”**

 

and everyone always thinks

to have a five year plan:

“I see myself being—”

 

nostalgic for the future when 

daydreams run me through my life 

to come, I think maybe I’ll be a

goalie for the NHL

coder at Google or a startup

father with a wife

more of the same

 

but when I was 5 I wanted to grow up

tall to play basketball 

and when I was 11 I was afraid to forget

to close brackets and wreck the computer

and when I was 17 I had to stay

strong and leave my first love who moved on

so everything I wanted for my future in my past

did not come to pass yet I’m still here

 

if the future is forgotten dreams for discovering 

something better

if the future is falling headfirst and landing 

my feet at unexpected surprises

then give me more, 

give me this

sweeping off my feet and landing on new clouds

falling with the rain to nurture another soul

give me another

call from home, call to go home, call to a new home

calls that say “home is wherever you go,

I will follow”

take me to new worlds of joy and laughter

for whatever I do, give me more

give me more than I ever dreamed

could be hiding behind curtain number " _future"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ohjustletmewriteinpeace.tumblr.com).


End file.
